voice_actors_from_the_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Aqua Teen Hunger Force
Aqua Teen Hunger Force (also known by various alternative titles) is an American adult animated television series created by Dave Willis and Matt Maiellaro for Cartoon Network's late night programming block, Adult Swim. Aqua Teen Hunger Force was about the surreal adventures and antics of three anthropomorphic fast food items: Master Shake, Frylock, and Meatwad, who lived together as roommates and frequently interacted with their human next-door neighbor, Carl Brutananadilewski. It was created as a spin-off series of Space Ghost Coast to Coast. The unannounced pilot episode aired on Cartoon Network on December 30, 2000; the series later made its debut on Adult Swim on September 9, 2001. Every episode was written and directed by Willis and Maiellaro, who also provided several voices in the series. Seasons 8-11 were each given a different alternative title, accompanied by a different theme music, as a running joke. The series ended on August 30, 2015, with a total of 139 episodes over the course of 11 seasons, ultimately making Aqua Teen Hunger Force the longest running original series in Adult Swim history. Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters, a film adaptation of the series, was released in theaters on April 13, 2007, the first adaptation of an Adult Swim series into a feature-length film. The series airs in broadcast syndication outside the United States and has been released on various DVD sets and other forms of home media, including video on demand streaming. The series centers on the surreal adventures and antics of three anthropomorphic fast food items: Master Shake, a selfish, pathological lying milkshake; Frylock, an intelligent, well-meaning box of French fries; and Meatwad, a shapeshifting, simple-minded ball of ground meat. They live together as roommates, and rarely get along with their human neighbor Carl Brutananadilewski, a balding, middle-aged, sex-crazed sports fanatic. The main protagonists also interact with various villains or other individuals in each episode; these interactions are often restricted to one episode, as minor characters rarely reappear in following episodes. Some episodes feature the main protagonists interacting with celebrities (such as adult film actress Tera Patrick) and occasionally with historical figures and professional athletes (such as Bart Oates or John Kruk). The Mooninites are two aliens from the Moon who frequently appear, serving as primary antagonists and wreaking havoc through a series of illegal or destructive actions. The Mooninites appear more than most characters outside of the main cast. Other recurring characters have made several appearances, including Oglethorpe and Emory, MC Pee Pants, Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future, and Dr. Wongburger. Episodes often end with the non-canon deaths or injuries of major characters, or destruction to their property (both Carl's and the protagonists' homes have been damaged or destroyed in multiple episodes), only to be restored with no explanation or mention in the following episode. In the show's first seven seasons, the protagonists lived in a suburban neighborhood in South New Jersey. In 2011, during the eighth season, the location was changed to Seattle, Washington.The Seattle neighborhood appeared identical to the protagonists' neighborhood from the first seven seasons, except that each episode began with the caption "Seattle" on the bottom of the screen. As of the ninth season, the same neighborhood was located in the fictional location of Seattle, New Jersey. Cast Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Cartoons